


Filthy Game

by saltwatergirl



Series: Filthy Text [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - No Girlfriends, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Sexting, Smut, Zayn POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltwatergirl/pseuds/saltwatergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one thing to accidentally-on-purpose kiss your best mate. It was another to ask him to show you his dick.</p><p>Or - the events of Filthy Text from Zayn’s POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy Game

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Equallydestructive](http://archiveofourown.org/users/equallydestructive) for beta-reading this work.

He wouldn’t call it a game, but it felt like one.

Him and Liam. They skirted around each other, pushing each other slowly over the edge, trying to see who would fold first. Zayn had always thought he would be the one to crack, because underneath all the well-defined muscles, the deep voice and serious eyes, Liam really was a sweetheart. A nice guy. The quintessential boy-next-door. 

Zayn was a bit rougher around the edges. Sure, he’d played up the bad boy image earlier in his career, but he had always been a rebel. He hated rules. He hated confinement. And he hated routine. And maybe he was going just a tiny bit mental because his life had become an endless Groundhog Day loop. Nothing felt new anymore. Nothing surprised him. Or so he thought until one innocuous Tuesday night he received a text from Liam.

#### ***

He clicked the text message open without a second thought and read it. Once. Twice. Blinked. Because he must be reading it wrong…

From Liam: "Guess who's got a big dick 4 u?"

There was a picture attached and he scrolled down to look at it and gaped, because that looked a lot like Liam and he was in his underwear and–Zayn dropped his phone, watching it bounce once on his bed before it landed near the headboard. He picked up his pillow and covered his face with it. _Why would Liam do this?_

Sure, when they had met, there had been that spark. Out of all of the lads in the band he’d been drawn to Liam the most and he’d never had to try to get on with him because he just had. They would talk about their lives back home, their mates, their worried parents and annoying sisters, their shared dreams of becoming recording artists and travelling the world. Everything between them had just been so effortless.  The months post X-Factor they had become even closer and spent most of their free time together. It was the months before they were One Direction famous, before _What Makes You Beautiful_ was on air, a time when they still could go out exploring whatever new town they were currently in to try out local delicacies while they reminisced about life back home.

Later, when going out sans their bodyguards was out of the question, there’d been moments in-between  shows, quiet evenings when they had been cocooned in a small bunk bed, the outside world a blur of red and green lights. Moments where he’d catch Liam’s eye and the air would become charged and suddenly he didn’t even know how to breathe and every cell in his body was yelling at him to lean forward and just—But then the moment would pass and they’d carry on like nothing had happened.

Then there had been the kiss. Unexpected. Sweet. Amazing. But also fleeting. Liam’s lips ghosting over his closed mouth, chaste but undoubtedly the most erotically charged moment in his life. The memory of it fuelled his wanking off sessions for the months that followed.

Then nothing. No more visits from Liam to his bunk bed to listen to the latest Kanye tune. No more invitations to hang out on their down times. No more time spent alone long enough for something un-mate like to happen. Zayn thought he’d gotten used to it. He’d told himself it was probably for the best, that sexual attraction was not worth him losing one of the best friends he’d ever had in his life. He’d told himself he’d always have that kiss. Then this.

Putting on his cocky persona, he lifted the pillow away from his face and quickly typed: "Well I can't really tell how big it is when u still have those pants on :)" Zayn wondered if he should add the smiley face. He deleted it. He read the message again and thought that maybe he didn’t sound cavalier enough, so he added a winking face and pressed send.

He thought for a moment then typed: "Are we talking 7 inches or above? #SeeingIsBelieving".

 Because if it was a game, then it didn’t matter. He dropped his phone and collapsed onto his bed.

Now the ball was back in Liam’s court.

#### ***

He was hard. Probably had been since he saw the picture of Liam in nothing but his pants, stiff dick straining against the thin fabric. It felt like ages since he’d sent Liam those texts and he wondered if maybe he shouldn’t have. It was one thing to accidentally-on-purpose kiss your best mate. It was another to ask him to show you his dick.

Technically, he’d seen it before when they had skinny dipped at Harry’s step-dad’s farmhouse. That was a few years back and they had been kids back then and Zayn had been far more focused at not seeming like a loser to his new friends.

Liam had filled out in all the right places since. He now had a decent amount of hair on his chest. His shoulders had broadened. His waist narrowed, accentuating his toned stomach. Zayn had watched him over the years, wondering what he would be like in bed. Would he be all soft kisses and gentle caresses? Or would he use his strength to hold Zayn down and dominate him with his body? There was something about the way he held himself now that made Zayn conclude that either way Liam would be really, really good.

He pressed his hand down onto his dick and didn’t do more than that for a while until he heard his phone chime. One glance at the screen had him getting up to divest himself of his trousers before immediately returning his hand to his cock.

From Liam: "I know mathematics was not ur best subject but I’m sure it’s at least 8 1/2. Proof is attached." The message read and the image was a close-up of Liam’s stiff dick.

Sweet, puppy eyed Liam. Maybe not so sweet. Maybe underneath it all Liam was a little bit naughty because old Liam would’ve died before doing something like this. Zayn typed “Hmmmm.” Then continued to palm his cock through his pants. Liam’s response chimed quickly after that.

From Liam: "I've shown u mine, let’s see urs????"

Zayn paused his hand. Did he really want to do this and _go there_? He had no way of knowing what frame of mind Liam was in this moment. Like the rest of them, Liam had been partying more and more these last few months. Maybe he had taken something and would regret this in the morning and the best course of action would be to go and check up on him. Or to switch his own phone off until morning brought its sobering light, but maybe in the cold light of day Liam would use ‘under the influence’ as his defence. Maybe Zayn would too. He also could’ve been drunk or high or both when he was texting, ensuring plausible deniability or some shit like that.

He turned the camera, faced it towards his crotch, and took the picture. He typed a message and sent it to Liam. Since he was in for a penny and all of that, he pulled his pants down, releasing a hiss as the damp fabric tugged against his cock and he looked down at himself. This was what Liam did to him. This was how hard he was for him and now Liam would know. He took the picture and typed a message. He pressed send before he wrapped a hand on his cock and started to stroke himself off quickly.

A new message arrived. From Liam: "Do u always get so wet or is that just 4 me?"

Zayn bit his lip. It wasn’t fair he was so turned on. He removed his hand from his cock and raised it to the light, watching it glisten. He exhaled, his hips pumping up into the empty air. Of course his cock was fucking leaking pre-come. A fucking cock tease, was what Liam was. All this time. All those blushes. All a façade because he he’d wanted cock all along. Zayn’s cock. In him. Mouth, hand, arse. Any way Zayn could give it to him.

Zayn felt his cock throb and he jabbed at the touchscreen keys of his phone and pressed send.  He dropped the phone, returned his hand to his cock, and jerked himself off in even, quick strokes until his phone chimed and he picked it up with his free hand.

From Liam: "What would u do 2 me if I was right there with u?"

 _Oh, Liam, what wouldn’t I do to you? _There was that mouth, for starters. It was open far too often. Prating nonsense in interviews. Wrapped around a beer bottle top. Recently sucking on cigarettes. There was a better use Zayn could find for it.

Those hands. Big, veiny, indelicate. Seeming incapable of not jerking off any phallic shaped object they found themselves holding. Microphones, dumbbells, water bottles –it didn’t matter. They’d probably feel so good wrapped around his cock, wanking him off. Perhaps while Liam was putting his mouth to a proper use, he could ease some of those fingers inside Zayn. Two, maybe three of those thick fingers, slicked and hitting his prostate in all the right ways.

Then there was what really interested Zayn. What was between Liam’s legs; that big dick. Before this evening, it’d been just a blur underneath a dark pool. Now, he’d really seen it. Thick, uncut, and hard. Definitely bigger than what he’d imagined. He’d like to see what sounds Liam would make when Zayn had him tied down to a bed, slowly lowering himself onto his cock. Just the tip at first, until he had Liam begging. Then Zayn would ease himself down inch by inch, before rising up only to slam back down again, using Liam to get himself off. It probably hurt at first when Liam put it in, but after a while, when he’d been stretched out, it would feel good.

With sweaty palms, Zayn typed a new text to Liam and sent it. And, because he couldn’t stop at the one, he typed another. Then another. He gripped his cock tight, his head spinning because it felt so good to vent out like this. All those nights, this was what he’d been thinking. _Yes, Liam, you weren’t imagining my eyes on you. I really do want to fuck you._

His phone was silent for a longer period since they had started. Had Liam stopped texting? Maybe he’d been frightened by the graphic fantasies Zayn had just shared with him. Or better, he’d come all over himself, wishing Zayn was fucking his cock deep into him. Zayn stroked his cock, getting closer to coming and he wished Liam was here so he could put those hands all over him and do all sort of things to him.

His phone chimed and he hastily grabbed it. _Oh, hell_. His orgasm was ripped out of his body, his mouth open in a silent moan, his head thrown back as his eyes locked on the picture that sweet Liam had sent him; slick finger fucking deep into an even slicker hole. He continued to stroke his come-covered cock and then used the last few ounces of energy he had to take a picture. _Say cheese, motherfuckers_.

He dropped his now sticky phone and grabbed a pillow to cover his face, breathing harshly into it as his mind raced. Fucking hell. Two years of nothing, then this. Fucking ambush. Fucking Liam. His phone chimed and he lifted the pillow off his face to check; Liam’s spent cock. He guessed that was the only goodnight he was going to get. Zayn dropped his phone and returned the pillow over his face.

If this was a game, he wasn’t sure if he was winning or losing. Maybe it was a bit of both.

 

#### The End


End file.
